


Trust me

by peachy_hyunjin



Series: Pirate Princes [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Kang Yeosang, Age Play Little Jung Wooyoung, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachy_hyunjin/pseuds/peachy_hyunjin
Summary: Wooyoung started acting weird around some of the members, so Yeosang decides to check in to make sure he’s alright
Series: Pirate Princes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920094
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Trust me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first request for Antilles! I hope that you like it, I’m sorry that it’s a bit rushed ><  
> Requests are still opened~

"Wooyoung!!"

The raven haired male looked up from his phone with an annoyed expression. During the group's break it had felt like everyone was trying to get on his last nerve. From San clinging to his side wanting to watch every movie in existence, to the eldest two giving him chores to do to keep him busy. And now this, seriously?

"What?!" Wooyoung shouted in response. He could tell it was one of the 99' line, so he didn't have to be formal. Yunho soon came into the room, heavily panting. "I need...I need your help" he stated before taking a moment to catch his breath. "I'm trying to move the beds in mine and Mingi's room, but I can't do it by myself" Yunho then explained. Wooyoung fought the urge to glare at him. "And why did you have the sudden urge to rearrange your room??" He asked in a sassy tone.

A pout formed on Yunho's face. "Mingi was talking about wanting to shift things around, so I was trying to surprise him while he was helping the others at the grocery store" he tried to defend himself. Wooyoung took a moment to calm himself down. Today definitely wasn't a good mental day for him, but he wasn't going to let that ruin his friend's mood. He was excited, so Wooyoung had to be supportive. "Yeah, yeah sure I'll help" he muttered out before getting off the couch.

Yunho perked up like an intrigued puppy, "really? You will??" He asked with a bright smile. Wooyoung let out a sigh before massaging his temples. "Don't make me repeat it, I might change my mind" he sighed. Yunho only let out a laugh in response before quickly dragging him to the bedroom.

-

"Wooyoung!!"

Wooyoung flinched at the shout of his name. He had just finished helping Yunho and was about to go to his and San's shared bedroom. "Yes Seonghwa hyung??" He called out as he walked in the general direction of where he heard his name was being shouted. 

Seonghwa waved him down to come into the kitchen. "We just got back from the store, can you help me put the groceries away and get everything set for dinner?" Seonghwa asked, a calm smile on his face. Wooyoung was tired, but he knew that he couldn't say no to Seonghwa. "Sure Hyung...what did we get to make for dinner?" Wooyoung asked, trying to make small talk as they separated the refrigerated food from the pantry food.

"We got your favorite! So I was hoping that you'd be willing to help. But of course I can't ask too much of you" Seonghwa spoke with a small hum. His motherly tone never failed to bring a sense of ease to Wooyoung. Perhaps though, he brought a little too much ease. Wooyoung didn't mean to, but he was so exhausted that he had zoned out in the middle of unbagging the food.

Seonghwa tilted his head slightly, "Wooyoung, Youngie are you okay??" He asked as he moved to rub the smaller male's back. Wooyoung flinched upon contact and quickly looked up at the latter. His eyes momentarily dilated, but he managed to get himself under control. "Huh? O...Oh, yeah yeah I'm perfectly okay...why? Were you worried about me?" He tried to tease, hoping it would throw Seonghwa off his suspicion.

"Am I not allowed to be worried?" Seonghwa asked with a scoff. "Someone has to take care of you kids" he was quick to add. "Kids??" Wooyoung exclaimed. "You're just a year older!" he huffed out. Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at his comment, "oh? So you're gonna stop calling me grandma now?" He asked.

Wooyoung paused. His mind was too clouded to think of a comeback from that, so he just scrunched his nose up at the taller male and stuck his tongue out at him. Seonghwa softly laughed at his expression, "see, you act exactly like a child. Well at this point I should ask if I need to put you in time out for your behavior." He joked. When Seonghwa looked over at Wooyoung again he wasn't expecting to see the younger pouting, a hint of fear in his eyes. "Wooyoung? I was just joking- last time I checked you're too old for that-" the eldest said with a nervous laugh.

"S..Sorry hyungie..." Wooyoung cringed when his voice sounded tinier than he intended, "I'm just feeling sick...can I go lay down please? I'm sorry..." when he was finished speaking he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Seonghwa's motherly instincts were practically screaming at him. "Are you okay?? Do you need me to get you some medicine??" He was quick to ask. Wooyoung flinched at his suddenness, feeling himself slip farther and farther into his mental state. "Woo- I...I'm okay! I'm just really tired, I sorry-" Wooyoung stuttered out before he ran to his bedroom and shut the door. Leaving Seonghwa to stand there in silence, contemplating on what he had done wrong to upset the younger.

-

"Wooyoung??"

"Go away!!" Wooyoung shouted in a tiny voice. He was tired of being bothered. When you live in a house with seven other people, you can't expect much privacy, but Wooyoung just wanted to take a moment to catch his breath. After the situation with Seonghwa he had fully slipped into his little space. He wasn't sure his age, maybe two or three. All he did know was that he was tired, wanted cuddles, and for everyone to just go away. 

None of the other members knew about Wooyoung's little space since he was very cautious and made sure to hide it. The only slip ups he ever had was accidentally using baby talk when he had zoned out during practice. Luckily none of the other members questioned it, they shrugged it off as a casual form of acting cute, which was a specialty for Wooyoung.

"Wooyoungie I was worried about you..."

Once Wooyoung understood who was talking his eyes widened. "Sangie..?" He called out, a whimper in his tone. "Are you feeling okay?" Yeosang asked as he opened the door to the bedroom. "Seonghwa said that you were sick, so I wanted to see if you needed anything"

'Cuddles' was the first thing that came to Wooyoung's little mind, but he knew that he couldn't say that. Although Yeosang was his best friend, there's no way that he would accept something this bizarre. He'd probably tell Wooyoung to grow up and act his age instead of living in this little fantasy.

"Youngie??"

Wooyoung snapped out of his thoughts, unaware that he had started to cry as he contemplated all the insults Yeosang could use towards him. "Hm...? Yeah...yeah Youngie- I-I...sorry, I'm okay" Wooyoung finally managed to answer. It was difficult for him not to sound like a child. He tried to force himself out of his little space the moment Yeosang stepped into the room, but the stress of this week had him locked in his headspace.

"What's up? You aren't acting like yourself" Yeosang pointed out as he moved to sit beside Wooyoung on the bed. "And don't try to give one of your sassy answers, I'm trying to be serious" he chuckled. Wooyoung gave his best friend a weak smile. Despite his situation, Yeosang still managed to make him feel relaxed. "Just...Just stressed.." he tried to summarize, but he knew Yeosang wasn't going to take that for an answer.

"You stressed yourself to the point of getting sick?" Yeosang asked. "Youngie we talked about that before. I know you want to show your best to everyone, but you need to put yourself first too" he lectured. Wooyoung didn't dare respond, cause he knew he'd start bawling since he was technically being scolded. Instead he reached his hands out to Yeosang and began to softly sniffle. The latter's eyes widened in shock, "Woo, I didn't mean to make you cry! I was just telling you that your health is just as important!" He tried to explain.

Wooyoung quickly shook his head, wanting to drop the topic. He then let out a soft whine as he began to bounce a little in annoyance. Yeosang took a moment to read his body language, and after a few moments he realized what his friend wanted. "Come here Youngie.." he whispered before the two laid down on the mattress together. Wooyoung was quick to nuzzle into Yeosang's chest, and the latter happily wrapped his arms around his friend.

"You just wanted some comfort, didn't you..?" Yeosang softly asked Wooyoung. The little hesitantly looked up at him with a pout, too tired to care anymore. "Youngie wan his Sangie...." he spoke in his babyish tone. Yeosang tilted his head in confusion, "why are you talking like that?" He asked with a small laugh. Wooyoung shrunk back at his reaction, "laugh...laughing..? Youngie a joke..?" He asked whilst fighting back tears.

Yeosang looked completely lost at that point, "no, no Wooyoung why would I ever say something like that? I was just curious why you were acting cute" he explained with a frown. Wooyoung hesitated for a while, the lingering fear of losing his best friend growing stronger. "Youngie...Youngie little" he admitted.

"Little? Like headspace? Wooyoung you have a little headspace and you didn't think to tell me sooner??" Yeosang looked offended, worried, and shocked all at the same time. Wooyoung was only able to stare at his friend in shock, completely bewildered by the fact that Yeosang knew what he meant immediately.

"Thought...Sangie would nu like Youngie anymore.." Wooyoung explained before curling up to appear smaller. Yeosang shifted to gently cup the little's cheeks, his thumbs caressing his tear soaked skin. Wooyoung leaned into his touch, his eyes closing in content. 

"Wooyoung, we've been friends for years. We made a promise that whatever we did, we'd do it together. Why would this be any different?? Do you not trust me enough??" Yeosang asked. Wooyoung gently shook his head, his eyes remaining closed. "Trust Sangie, love Sangie, was just scared...Youngie sorry..." he mumbled out.

Yeosang frowned at Wooyoung's response. He understood why he'd be scared, but it hurt to know that he was scared of him despite what they've been through. "It's okay baby, I'm here now and that's all that matters.." Yeosang responded before pressing a soft kiss against Wooyoung's forehead.

The little looked up at Yeosang with big, innocent eyes. "Sangie still love Youngie? Still wan be friends...?" He asked with a whimper. Yeosang gave him a smile before nodding, "I love you, I'll always be your friend Youngie, big or little. And I promise now that I know about your headspace I'll be here to protect you and help you with whatever you may need" he assured him.

Wooyoung gave his friend a big gummy smile before shyly nuzzling into the fabric of his shirt. Yeosang could only laugh at the gesture as he held the little close. "Do you just wanna lay here and cuddle? Everyone's making a mess of the kitchen, so we'll be left alone for a good hour or so" Yeosang explained, to which Wooyoung softly nodded in response.

"Alright Youngie, maybe you could take a nap while we're here too?" Yeosang offered. Wooyoung whined into his shirt, his complaints being muffled. Yeosang had to fight back a laugh, "it wouldn't hurt y'know, you'd definitely feel a lot better once you wake up. Don't you think Youngie??" He asked. 

"Youngie?" Yeosang repeated after he didn't get an answer. Once again, no answer. "Woo?" He muttered as he shifted to prop himself up on his elbows. Once he did he noticed that Wooyoung was fast asleep, his thumb secured in his mouth to make up for the absence of his paci. Yeosang softly cooed at the sight, a small smile on his face. 

"How precious..."


End file.
